


A Not So Fairy Tale

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-13
Updated: 2007-01-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: All fairy tales start with 'Once Upon A Time', but Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter never followed the rules...





	A Not So Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Part of hd_holidays 2006. Written for celandineb. Her request can be found at  
> http://community.livejournal.com/hd_holidays/394.html?thread=6794#t6794

All fairy tales start with 'Once Upon A Time', but Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter never followed the rules, and their story started with conversation in a clothes shop that ended not so well. Their next encounter didn't bring flowers or love at first sight, but a rejected friendship. 

They had the enchanted castle, just like in the stories. However Hogwarts wasn't the setting for a love story, but the place where lethal curses were cast on each other, and when they left, they didn't ride into the sunset together, but was the result of betrayal and opposing loyalties. With all these factors, everyone thought that theirs was a relationship based on hate and enmity. No one expected what was to come.

* * *

Harry walked through the entrance hall and went straight to the library. He sat and waited for his companions to do the same. Blessedly, they had found a way to quiet down the portraits. It had been rather simple once Hermione put her mind to it. They had cast permanent sticking charms on black sheets and attached them to the loudest portraits. That had kept the rest quiet.

"Another dead end," Ron said as he sat down on the couch. "How many copies of Hufflepuff's cup can there be in Britain?"

"Five months." Hermione let out a deep breath as she sat behind the big mahogany desk, and rested her arms on it. "I should have found something by now."

"Don't beat yourself up, Hermione. You're finding these cups. It's not your fault that they are bloody replicas," Harry replied. 

"Yes, but we don't even know what the other Horcruxes are or where they might be," Hermione continued. "I really need to start reading more books."

Harry and Ron exchanged a look and they started laughing. 

"Yes, lack of reading is the cause of our problems," Ron said, shaking his head. "Hermione, you've been reading every book in this library. You've made _us_ read them. It's not your fault. These things could be anything, it's like finding a needle in a haystack."

"Still…." She sighed again, and rested her chin on her arms. "I wish there was something we could do."

"There is." Harry slapped Ron's thigh and stood up. "I can take a shower, and find a film to watch in Muggle London where no one even knows who Voldemort is. You two…" He smiled at them. "You do whatever you do when I'm not around."

Hermione blushed. "You needn't go."

"I know, but I need some time without all of this, too." Harry waved at them, and went upstairs. His trips to Muggle London weren't many, but they helped keep him sane. There was the illusion of safety in a dark cinema, at least for an hour or two.

Tonight wasn't any different than the other nights he spent in Muggle London. He went for fish and chips first, then found a big anonymous cinema, and sat alone in the back row with a huge bucket of popcorn to keep him company. When he Apparated home from the cinema's toilet, he felt better. However, tonight, the feeling didn't last long. 

An owl tapped on the window of his bedroom only a few minutes after Harry got home. He took the parchment and gave the owl a treat. The owl picked the cheese from his fingers and flew off, the morsel still in its beak.

"I guess there's no reply requested," Harry murmured. He looked at the parchment again, and he remembered the first time he had received an owl. He smiled at the memory. It was so long ago. Since then, owls were welcomed messages from friends and mentors, but now Sirius and Dumbledore were dead, and his friends were right there with him. This couldn't be good news. He unrolled it slowly, and began reading it.

_Potter,_

_I have information that will help you in the destruction of You Know Who. Meet me at the Shrieking Shack tomorrow night at 11pm._

_Come alone._

_An Ally._

Harry looked at the letter a little longer, then pocketed it and ran all the way to Ron's room. He barged in and froze when he stepped in. Even in the dark, he could see Ron moving over Hermione, fortunately they were under the sheets.

He turned around, his face flushed. "I'm- Sorry, I thought you'd be done… I mean… I'll leave now… find me when you're ready."

"It's fine, mate," came the reply from Ron. "This must be urgent."

Harry heard some shuffling behind him, but refused to turn around.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked after a moment. "And do turn around. We've learned to get dressed quickly. Mrs. Weasley likes to drop by unexpected."

Harry smiled sheepishly as he turned around. "It is rather urgent. Here." He handed her the letter.

Ron turned the lights on, and sat next to her. After a moment, he raised his eyes and met Harry's. "It could be a trap."

"I know," Harry said seriously.

"But we haven't had a break in months. We need help," Hermione said.

"I know that, too."

"You've already made up your mind, haven't you? So what do you want to do?"

Harry smiled. He could always count on his friend to get to the point and not question his decision. Ron was many things, but he approached their mission with single-mindedness that would have made Dumbledore proud. "We all go. You can use the invisibility cloak."

"We'll go earlier and check it out, make sure there are no sign of Dark arts or Death Eaters," Ron put in. "And we'll go in from Hogwarts."

"Ron, you aren't in charge," Hermione said.

"Of course not," he said grinning. "I only make the plans, and then send Harry to do the dirty work."

She huffed. "Harry, see what you've done? Telling him that he'd be in charge of our strategy? He fancies himself in charge."

Harry chuckled. "You can discuss this between you two." Not for the first time, he mentally added. "I'll just go to bed. Goodnight," he said as he left.

"Coward." Ron's voice came out loud and clear as Harry closed the door and went back to his room.

* * *

They went to the Shack that afternoon, ensuring that nothing was out of place. They also cast warning spells on the secret entrance. If anyone tried to get into Hogwarts they needed to know.

Hermione spent the day hunched over her books. Ron was scribbling away about possible ways out, different modes of launching an alarm, if needed, and Harry... Harry paced, feeling more restless with each passing moment. This was what they had been waiting for; he just knew it, and all of Hermione's research and Ron's precautions were unnecessary.

Finally, the clock crept slowly toward eleven o'clock. Harry found his invisibility cloak, put his own cloak on and ran downstairs. "Ready?"

"Harry, you've been impossible all day. Don't you know this could be a trap?" Hermione pointed out.

"Of course, I know, but it's not." Harry grinned at her, and tossed the invisibility cloak to Ron. "Let's go."

Just like they planned, they Apparated to the gates of Hogwarts, and made their way to the Whipping Willow. The passage to the Shack seemed smaller than it had been in third year, but finally they reached the opening. 

They opened it enough to ensure that no one was there. Ron insisted that he and Hermione got out first, and checked the house under the protection of the invisibility cloak. 

"Come on, mate. It's empty," Ron said, as he opened the passage door, and helped Harry come out of the tunnel.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked disappointed.

"Yes, but we did found this." Hermione handed him a parchment. "I've checked, there are no spells and it's not a Portkey." 

"Thanks." Harry unrolled the parchment. He pushed his glasses up and began reading:

_Potter,_

_I know you too well to believe even for a moment that you don't have your friends with you, and that is the reason why I haven't met you in person._

_I hope that this letter will convince you that I am not lying to you, and this isn't some sort of trap._

_I know what you are trying to do; I know all about the Horcruxes. I know a mere word won't be enough to satisfy Granger, for this, I tell you the rest._

_There are six Horcruxes that have been or need to be destroyed:_

_1\. The Diary of Tom Riddle_  
2\. The Ring of Marvolo Gaunt  
3\. Slytherin's locket  
4\. Hufflepuff's cup  
5\. Gryffindor's Hourglass  
6\. Ravenclaw's Wand 

_As further proof of my sincerity, I will disclose the location of the cup. The cup is currently sitting in an old cemetery in Loch Ness, right by the water. Look for the tomb of Shlomo Smith._

_Don't waste time. I don't know how long the cup will be there._

_Good luck,  
An Ally_

"Who can he be?" 

Harry looked over his left shoulder and found Ron closer than he expected. "I don't know."

"You don't think it's… it's Snape."

Harry's head snapped to the other side, and he glared at Hermione. "No."

"Be reasonable, Harry," she continued. "Who else could it be?"

"I haven't the foggiest idea." But as he looked at the words, one person came to mind. _Potter_ , he could almost hear Malfoy spitting his name out, the way he'd say 'friends' like it was a dirty words. Besides, who else knew Harry so well? Ron and Hermione were already here, and no one else really got close to him.

"I say it's Snape."

Hermione's words made him snap out of his thoughts. "No, it's not him."

"You know who it is," Ron said.

Harry shook his head. "But I'll tell you the moment I find out." He had spent a year being suspicious of Malfoy and no one had believed him. This time, he'd wait until he had proof. "We can worry about him later. For now, we must go to Loch Ness."

* * *

Three weeks later, the cup was safely hidden in Harry's bedroom. They had yet to find a way to destroy it, and until they did, they would have to make sure it stayed safe. It also meant that Harry had yet to find something to do other than watching Hermione research. He was quickly losing his mind.

Harry went to his room and took the cup out of its hiding place. It looked so innocuous, but he'd seen the damage the ring had done. "How do I destroy you?" he said to himself. 

He looked up, startled, when he heard the tap on the glass, and he found himself staring at an owl. He covered the cup with a white cloth, and went into the closet. He found the raised board, and stuck the cup into the hole before sealing it. Finally, he went to the window and opened it. The owl flew around the room and settled on Harry's shoulder.

"The Malfoy I know would use a better looking owl," he murmured, but the bird must have heard him because it pecked his finger, before sitting up and ruffling his feathers. "But you're prissy like him," Harry said, as he took the parchment.

The message was brief and to the point. No ramblings or signatures:  
_There will be an attack at Hogsmeade, tomorrow at midnight._

"It'd been too quiet," he whispered, then shook his head. "You know there's no reply, but if you come with me, there's treats."

The owl chirped in accord, and they went to the kitchen, where Harry knew he'd find his friends. "We have a new message." He passed it to Ron.

"I'll warn the Order," he said as he handed Hermione the message. "Maybe you shouldn't come, in case it's a trap."

Harry shook his head. "He told us about the cup. Voldemort wouldn't have given it to me just to lead me into a trap. This is genuine and I'm coming."

"Oh Harry," Hermione said with a sigh.

"What is it?" Harry asked with a snap.

She looked at him and smiled. "You know what genuine means."

Harry chuckled. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"It's nice to see you smile. Now, you two go play exploding snap or something and leave me alone. I think I might have found a potion to destroy the Horcrux." She waved her hand toward the entryway. "Go."

"Yes, ma'am." Ron kissed her head. "Call us if you need something other than reading books."

"Of course, I'll call you when it's time to destroy things," she said with a soft smile. "And keep him busy. He looks like he's ready to destroy the house."

"Hey, I'm here," Harry complained.

"But you have been driving us mad," Ron said. He clapped Harry's back. "Let's leave her alone, and let's get the Order ready."

As it was, it didn't take long to organise a counterattack. All members hid around Hogsmeade before the midnight. However, no amount of planning could help them with the disorganised manner the Death Eaters attacked. They didn't seem to have a goal other than to kill anyone in their path. 

Harry walked fast between the shadows, casting spells to immobilise the Death Eaters. The Aurors could deal with them later. Harry's first goal was to stop the killing, because no one else would die if he could help it.

"Look, the little mouse is all alone," a voice said from not too far. 

Harry recognised it immediately, and all his promises to avoid direct confrontations flew out of his head. "Bellatrix," he spat out. 

"Still angry about my cousin?" she asked in a taunting tone. "You shouldn't be; he was a traitor."

Harry gripped his wand hard, but before he could raise it, she had her arm extended, wand directed straight at Harry.

" _Sectumsempra_."

Harry turned his head when he heard the spell cast from somewhere behind him. Hidden behind a tree there was a figure in a cloak, his head covered, but he saw the glint of blond hair. The scream from Bellatrix had him focus on her again. Blood gushed from her face and chest, and her clothes were stained. She took a few steps backward, and fell to the ground. He took one good look at the woman who had murdered Sirius, and he couldn't find a gram of sympathy for her. Instead, his attention returned to Malfoy. He ran to the tree, but he was too late, just like he knew he would be. Malfoy had disappeared again. 

The rest of the battle passed in a daze, and Harry paid no mind to the meeting they had afterwards, raising his head only once, when Tonks informed them that Bellatrix was at St. Mungos, but was not expected to survive the night.

Finally, everyone left Grimmauld Place, leaving Harry sitting alone in the library.

"Mrs. Weasley finally left," Hermione said as she entered the room. "She needed to check Ron once more."

"Oy, don't you roll your eyes. She checked you over as well."

Hermione smiled. "Yes, but if you had just listened to her the first time, she wouldn't have continued nagging you."

"I'm an adult, I don't need her to check up on me. She doesn't act like that with Bill or Charlie or even the twins. Harry, tell her that my mother is overbearing."

Harry raised his eyes and finally looked at Ron, then at Hermione. "It's Malfoy."

His friends blinked. "Have you lost your marbles? What does Malfoy have to do with my mother?"

"Nothing." Harry stared at his hand for a moment, but then he stared at Ron. "I know you don't like him, and I know you two never believe me when I talk about him-"

"You _are_ obsessed with him," Hermione pointed out.

"Maybe, but it doesn't change the fact that Malfoy is the one helping us…. He saved my life tonight. The spell on Bellatrix… It's the _Sectumsempra_ spell-"

"He was probably trying to get you," Ron interjected.

Harry shook his head. "He was behind me. I didn't see him, or more accurately I didn't see his hair until after he cast it. There is no way he would have missed me… besides, I suspected already. Those letters… they sounded like him."

"And you know how he sounds now?"

Harry gave Hermione a weak smile. "As you said, I am obsessed, and he with me. Remember what he said in the letter 'I know you too well', and I believe he does. Snape hates me, but he doesn't know me. Malfoy knows me."

"That's because he's just as obsessed with you, mate. I'd be careful," Ron said.

Harry's smile got bigger. "I didn't think you would like it."

Ron snorted. "I don't, but if he gives us the Horcruxes and saves me the research, I won't complain."

"So what will you do now, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"We wait for his next letter."

* * *

Harry had never been good at waiting. The past six years were filled with adventure after adventure regardless of what he wanted, and now he simply couldn't wait.

After three days without a word from Malfoy, he decided that he had waited enough. He took a parchment and began writing:

_Malfoy,_

_Don't even try convincing me that it's not you, because I know you too well._

_I want to thank you for the information you gave us and for what you did with Bellatrix. I'm sorry you had to do such a thing to your own aunt, but I'm glad that the bitch is dead._

_If you know anything else about the Horcruxes, don't waste time and let me know. I want to finish this as soon as possible. Write me back._

_HP_

The reply came that night, brought home by a very upset Hedwig. Smiles and treats weren't enough to calm her down. "Yes, he can be rude, but… okay, he's rude and obnoxious, but you shouldn't take it out on me. For what it's worth, I'm sorry," Harry said as she finally allowed him to take the message from her. Hedwig raised her head and flew away without acknowledging his apology.

_Potter,_

_You utter imbecile. I do know you too well to expect that you'd use a modicum of common sense. How could you owl me? How the hell could you owl me using your own owl? How stupid can you be? Wait, don't answer that. I already know. You're bloody stupid enough._

_Did it ever occur to you that someone could have recognised her? I had to lock her up all day so no one would see her. Do you know what would have happened if they had seen her? I could be dead, you bloody idiotic imbecile. I should kill you myself for putting me in danger._

Harry snorted. Malfoy couldn't kill a fly if he tried, and they both knew it. However he could admit that Malfoy had some right to be upset, but really who would care about his owl. Just as he thought that, he remembered Sirius's warning about how easily she could be recognised. All right, so Malfoy was right this time.

_Even if they didn't recognise her, what if someone had seen the message? Are you trying to kill me on purpose or is this just stupidity? Oh right, we already answered that._

_If you want to discuss the Horcruxes in depth, then it's time we make a few things clear. Meet me as soon as you get this at the Shrieking Shack and do not bring your friends. I'll leave the moment I see redheads._

_Signed,  
The Person Who Isn't Stupid Enough To Put His Initials Down_

_PS Don't you even think about answering me, you mentally incapacitated baboon._

Harry grinned. Not that he was a baboon or mentally incapacitated, but he had been right about Malfoy, and now he would find out more about the Horcruxes. 

He scribbled a note, mentioning that he was meeting Malfoy and left it on his pillow. He sneaked downstairs, although he was pretty sure that Ron and Hermione were having a biology lesson and he would most certainly not think about his best friends having sex. He was barely out of the door before he Disapparated. This time he took no precautions, and arrived straight into the Shrieking Shack. "Malfoy?"

"You are thick, aren't you?" Draco said as he stepped from behind a curtain. "It could have been a trap; there could have been someone else here-"

"I could believe in Santa," Harry said sarcastically. "It's you; I've known since the first letter. You aren't so clever or you would have tried to sound like… like not you. You saved my life only a few days ago, and you don't have the balls to plan this just to hand me over to Voldemort."

Draco winced when he heard the name. "Maybe I do."

Harry snorted. "And maybe I'm secretly planning with Voldemort to take over the world. Can we stop with the stupid statements and focus on what's important?"

"That you are an annoying prat?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Never as annoying as you," Harry snapped back. "You know, I am assuming that you are helping me, because you want something. So even you can see why it's not a good idea to insult the person that is supposed to help you."

Draco opened his mouth and closed it again, but only for a moment. "You need my help as much as I need yours. We don't need to be friends."

"We don't work with enemies," Harry answered.

"Too bad, you're stuck with me," Draco said.

"You don't have to be my enemy."

"God, Potter, why do you insist on making things difficult? I hate you, you hate me, and we need each other. Out of this, the only bright light is that I can still insult you."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Very mature, Malfoy."

"Well, all right. Insults are not nearly as amusing as when I broke your nose," Draco drawled out.

"Or when I cut you open," Harry said coldly. He pierced Draco with his eyes. "Don't start something you aren't ready to finish, Malfoy. I only work with people I trust."

"Then I should be leaving now," Draco said, his voice betraying the fear he felt under the cool appearance.

"Sit down and tell me what you want. We can go from there," Harry said, the ice leaving his voice.

Draco looked at him for a moment, hesitating, and then sat on the old, dusty couch. If he was surprised when Harry sat next to him, he didn't show it. "I want… I want you to kill the Dark Lord, I want you to help me survive this war, and I want you to help my family."

"Why should I?" Harry asked, without any malice. He truly was curious to see Draco's reasoning.

"Because you need my help," Draco answered without missing a beat.

Harry shrugged. "I've always found a way in the past. I can be resourceful."

"That you are," Draco said softly. He looked down, unable to meet Harry's eyes. "I'm not. I go and bollix all my plans up, but not this one." He turned his head and stared at Harry. "You'll help me because I need you, Potter, because you're the bloody Chosen One and you won't let me down if you can help me, because you'd feel horrible if I died, knowing that you could have helped."

Harry nodded. "Sometimes I think that you know me as well as Ron and Hermione."

"That's because I do," Draco said with a short lived smirk. "I've spend the past six years watching you. It's finally paying off."

"I'll protect you and your family, Malfoy."

"You'll need to tell McGonagall, someone other than your friends about me helping. Not now," he rushed to add, "but later, after we destroy all the Horcruxes."

"Before I fight Voldemort," Harry said. "Because I might die."

Draco sighed and nodded. "It is a possibility."

"I know. No one else will even mention it, though. Leave it to you to bring up the pleasant stuff."

Draco sniggered. "Glad to be of service, Potter."

"So… about the Horcruxes."

"Before that there is something else…. There will be another attack at Azkaban. There is no set date yet, but I will let you know as soon as I find out." Draco sat back, his immaculate black robe turning white from the dust on the couch. "My father is there-"

"And you want me to let him go?" Harry asked, his anger rising quickly. Lucius Malfoy was only slightly better than Bellatrix and not a subject he enjoyed discussing.

Draco shook his head. "I want you to make sure he's not there, and that he stays in custody. If he leaves, he will return to the Dark Lord, and he will bring death to my mother and himself. I've done too much to protect them; I can't let him destroy that."

"Don't worry; keeping him in prison isn't a hardship. What about your mother?" Harry asked after a moment. "Will she need help?"

"No, after my aunt… after she died, I convinced her that she couldn't help me any longer, there was nothing she could do for Father, and she should go away. She's in France at the moment, but it took so long to convince her. She's been so stubborn, but I think that was aunt Bella's influence. 'Must stay near our Lord, Cissa', 'you don't want to be away in case he needs you', all bullocks, but she was her sister."

"Is that why you-"

"Why I killed her?" Draco asked, cocking his head, letting his anger drip with every word. "No, Potter, it's because I couldn't think of anything else at the moment, and I needed to keep you alive. I thought… you're the fucking Boy Who Lived, you wouldn't let her die, but you did, didn't you? You stood there and watched her die, Potter. You and I are both murderers, Potter."

"I'm so-"

"NO! No," he repeated calmer, yet in a colder tone. "You aren't sorry. I'm not sure I am, either. I know I didn't want to kill her, but I can't say I'm sorry she's dead." Draco stood up, and began pacing. "All right, about the Horcruxes. I told you I can get to the wand, but not until you destroy the last one-"

"The last three," Harry pointed out.

Draco stopped and turned to face the Gryffindor. "Last three? How is that possible? I know you destroyed the diary, Dumbledore took care of the ring, and the two of you took the locket."

"We didn't."

Draco frowned. "The Dark Lord is convinced you did. You went to the cave, and took it."

"We did go, but when we got there, the locket wasn't there. We found a message instead."

"What did it say? Did it give any indication about where the locket is?"

"Nothing that could help us. It said: 

_To the Dark Lord_  
I know I will be dead long before you read this  
but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret.  
I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can.  
I face death in the hope that when you meet your match  
you will be mortal once more."

"Memorised it, haven’t you?" 

Harry gave him a tepid smile. "I might have read it once or a hundred times. Dumbledore risked his life to get that Horcrux."

Draco's head snapped up. "He, what?"

"I've been thinking about it. A lot."

"You aren't the sharpest; we both know that," Draco said smiling.

"Well, yes, and that's why it took me some time to realise that he was dying. That night, on the tower, he was already dying. He said he was expendable. He wasn't afraid that he would die; he was afraid that you would kill him, and now… now we've both killed. We've become what he most feared."

"Stop that, Potter. You can commiserate after this is over. For now, you must focus. Was the note signed? The locket, did you think it was destroyed?"

"I don't know; we can't rely on suspicions. We must trace its origin back, and be certain that R.A.B., whoever he is, destroyed it."

"That sounds like something Granger would say."

Harry chuckled. "Many times, in fact."

"Did you say R.A.B.?" Draco asked after a moment. "Well, well, Grange isn't so smart after all," he said, a little too amused considering the situation. "You're a bunch of mentally challenged apes, that's what you are."

"I thought we were baboons."

Draco glared at him. "It's the same, Potter." He waved a hand. "While I understand how difficult it is, try concentrating on the important things. R.A.B.? Who could be close enough to Voldemort to learn his secrets? He had to be a Death Eater. You don't think someone like Dumbledore would have left that message, right? How many Death Eaters do you know of that were killed by Voldemort? How many Death Eaters whose house you are living in do you know? Regulus Arcturus Black, you dolt. For better or worse, our family has always been involved."

"So, now it's your family when it comes to Regulus, but Sirius was... what was it you called him? A dog?"

"Oh grow up. I've never met either one, but I do know of them, and why is it that you are still focused on me when I just told you who had the bloody locket?"

Harry opened his mouth, ready to say how it was not true, except that it was. "How do you know so much about the Horcruxes?"

"First intelligent question you have asked." Draco sat back next to Harry again. "Regulus wasn't the only one spying. I listen; it's not hard now that they consider me harmless, a nuisance, but generally harmless. I'd be dead if it weren't for Snape."

Harry growled at the name.

"You can have the pissing contest later. Right now, he's keeping me alive, and I'm quite all right with that. Besides, if Dumbledore was really dying- Oh well, never mind that," he said when he saw Harry turn a strange shade of red. "As I was saying, the Dark Lord gave the Horcruxes to different people, thinking that would keep them safe. However things backfired, because he never explained what they were. A simple book, Father thought. Sure there were traces of Dark magic, but even Father had no idea what it could do. The two Death Eaters who had the cup and the hourglass died; their family had no idea what they had, and the items got lost. The Dark Lord has been quiet adamant that his inner circle should find those two things. He was very upset when the cup disappeared before he retrieved it. He wanted to do it himself, didn't trust anyone else. The delay cost him the cup. You do have it, don't you? You said three were missing."

"No, I said three hadn't been destroyed. I have the cup, but we aren't sure how to destroy it yet. I'd rather like not to die in the process if you don't mind."

"Strangely, I don't mind. How did you destroy the others?"

"I guess some things change." Harry grinned. "I used the venom from the basilisk to destroy the diary, but not many basilisks around, and I don't know what Dumbledore did, but it didn't work out too well for him. You will let me know the moment the hourglass is found, won't you?"

Draco nodded. "In the meantime, find that locket. The sooner we do this-"

"The sooner we are all free."

"Yes." Draco stood up. "I must go before anyone notices I'm gone."

"I will write you if I find out something." 

"Please don't use your owl or that pathetic bird Weasley owns."

Harry smiled. "I won't. After all, I promised to keep you alive."

"Good to know. Bye, Potter." With a pop, Draco was gone.

* * *

Harry had waited no time to talk to McGonagall. He told her as much as he could without mentioning the Horcruxes or the identity of his informant, promising that he would reveal the rest as soon as he could. She hadn't been happy, but in the end, she accepted that he wouldn't change his mind, and called a meeting of the Order to inform them of the little they knew.

The meeting was just like so many: chaotic, loud and with many opposing voices. It was like no one could agree on anything now that Dumbledore was dead.

After an hour of shouting disagreements, Harry stood up. Slowly the voices quieted down. "In case you haven't heard what the Headmistress has repeatedly said," he started, "there will be an attack at Azkaban and we will be there. Tonks will coordinate things with the Aurors. We are not discussing this; we are not voting on this; we are not submitting this to a secret scrutiny. No, you will not be told how we are getting the information, and yes, the decision is final. If you have a problem, tell us now. A little spell, you won't remember anything, and your association with the Order will end. If you decide to stay, then you will be at Azkaban. Now, I'd like everyone to leave my house." He looked around the room. "Not you, Mundungus. We need to discuss something."

"Of course, Harry. Need something, do you? I can find anything for you," he said looking around, "or sell anything."

Harry waited until one by one the members of the Order left. Hermione looked at McGonagall, then at Harry. She looked like she was about to say something, but then sighed, and closed the door behind her. Harry waited for the lock to click before he took out his wand and immobilised the man. "I want everything you took from this house back. I expect you to bring everything, and I mean everything, back here by the end of the week. I don't care how you do it, but if you don't, you'll have to explain to everyone why you stole something that could help me destroy Voldemort. _Finite Incantatem_!" Harry stepped closer. "Are we clear?"

Mundungus swallowed and nodded. "Yes, Harry, I'll get everything back, but-"

"No buts. You have four days. Do what you must."

"If you could tell me what you're looking for… the goblets perhaps?" he said hopeful.

"I want _everything_ back. Now, get out," Harry ordered.

Mundungus scrambled outside, leaving Harry with McGonagall. "Was it really that important?" she asked.

"You know I don't care about things, but I need them."

McGonagall nodded. "Then you did the right thing. You learn that you must do what you must even when it's not what you would like to do."

"I apologise for my outburst before. It wasn't my place, but-"

"Nonsense. It was your place and your right. Whether we like it or not, Albus passed the torch to you, and everyone must learn to obey you." She rested her hand on his shoulder. The contact was uncertain, as if she weren't used to touching people, and then she squeezed gently. "He would have been proud of you."

"Thank you." Harry beamed, if only for a moment. "You'll make sure Lucius is moved, won't you?"

"I said I would. Why is that important?" Her lips thinned into a smile. "Let me guess, you can't tell me."

"Something like that, at least for now."

"Very well. I look forward to your explanation, and now I'm off. Have a good night, Mr. Potter."

"Headmistress," he called out as she reached the door. "There is something else you can do. I'm… I don't even know what I'm looking for, but if you find anything that the Headmaster left behind, any record of the last year. Pensieves, diaries, anything."

"Any reason for this sudden request or you can't tell me either."

Harry shook his head. "I don't know. It's just… little things that he said through the year, and a gut feeling. I know it's not much to go on, but…"

"Your _gut_ has proven accurate in the past. I shall see what I can find. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Professor."

* * *

Harry had hoped that things would change with Malfoy's help, that they would go quicker, but it was the mid of March before he received another letter from the Slytherin.

_Meet me tomorrow at the usual place. I'm not sure when I'll be able to get there, but after ten._

_PS Bring your friends. We might need them_

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione's voice was filled with curiosity. Ever since she had found out that Harry had sneaked out to meet Malfoy without them, she hadn't taken her eyes off of him.

"Malfoy. He wants to meet us."

"Us?" Ron asked. "Why?"

"I don't know, Ron. He says that 'we might need them', whatever that means," Harry said, handing Hermione the letter to satisfy her curiosity.

Ron laughed. "Probably choked, he did, when he wrote the word need."

Harry smiled. "Possibly, but he's still helping us."

"All right, we should have supper and then go there. We can get there early to make sure he's not-"

Harry cut her off before she could finish. "He _needs_ me… us. He's not up to anything. We will go there at ten and wait for him."

"I think you trust him too much," Hermione insisted.

"I think you have doubted me in the past about Malfoy. When it comes to him, I know what I'm doing," Harry answered.

"Careful there, it sounds like you fancy the bloke," Ron teased.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I thought I was obsessed."

Ron laughed. "A little of both maybe. If he weren't such a prick, he wouldn't be such a bad looking bloke."

"Ron?" Hermione looked at him with her eyes as wide as saucers. "How can you say that?"

He shrugged. "What? I'm straight, not blind, besides, I've listened to Seamus make lists about hot blokes for years."

Harry sniggered. "Seamus has been quite the teacher on the subject, and speaking of inappropriate teachers, the twins said they'd be at the Burrow. Should we have dinner there?"

Ron groaned. "Supper with Fred and George is an attempted suicide."

"Still, it's your mother's cooking," Harry said, and Ron's stomach growled in response. "I guess that settles. Let's go."

* * *

"You're late." The accusation was delivered in Draco's best aristocratic drawl.

"You're early, and you look like shit," Harry answered. 

"I'm sorry, but searching for an hourglass while hiding said search from an evil Dark Lord isn't my idea of fun. What is your excuse, Potter?"

Harry sniggered. "Never miss the chance to insult me, do you?"

"I thought it was part of our bargain," Draco answered, before sitting – or more accurately slumping down the couch. "Weasley, Granger."

Harry looked at the blond and frowned. "Are you all right?"

Draco nodded. "Just tired. I'd like to go to sleep for the next day or so, but we have work to do. Did you find the locket?"

"We have," Hermione said coldly. 

"Good," Draco answered, still looking at Harry. "I think I've found a way to destroy them… without killing you," he finished with an amused smile.

"That is always a good thing," Harry answered. "Are you sure you are all right?"

Draco stood up. "I shan't pass out on you, at least not until we destroy everything."

"Do you know where the hourglass is?" Ron asked.

"The bitch hid it at my house. I swear I could kill her," Draco spat out. "Too bad she's dead."

Harry snapped to attention when he heard the last words, delivered in a much softer tone. "Your aunt?"

Draco nodded. "She hid it in my house, can you believe it? I wrote my mother, and she said that if I got in trouble, we had something in the house, something that my aunt hid. She had told my mother that it was a special gift for the Dark Lord. I went to the house as soon as I find out, and found it." He went into a cupboard and brought out an item, covered in dark velvet. "I don't know who else knows about it."

"Are you in danger?" Harry asked, picking up the undertones of Draco's statement.

"I don't know. If someone knows that it's at the Mansion and it disappears without anyone disturbing the spells around it…"

"That's why you need us," Ron said. "You need us to make it look like someone got into the house."

Draco smirked. "Leave it to you to think of theft, Weasley, although it could work, especially if you left something behind that would convince the Dark Lord that it was the Order. However, there is a simpler way. Take my cousin with you."

"Who?" Harry asked without thinking.

"Nymphadora," Draco answered. "She is still a Black and with no one else at the Mansion she can badger the house elves into letting her in. Either way, I don't care. Please do know that if you touch anything…"

"Don't worry. We'll be in and out, put enough things out of place to give the house elves something to do-"

"Harry, how can you say that?" Hermione asked.

"We need to make it look like we're looking for something. We can't simply go to one room," Ron answered before Harry could. "We need to do this right. Harry should go with Tonks, take Lupin and maybe someone else. It'd look strange if it were Tonks and the three of us."

"All right, then the last thing." Draco took out a piece of parchment from his cloak and handed it to Hermione. "It's the potion for the Horcruxes. It takes a lunar month to make it. I suggest you do a quick run, before the next new moon, to teach him how to make it. Potter _must_ make it, you can't help him. Do you understand?"

"Why?" Hermione asked. "Just because I'm a Muggleborn-"

"Would you shut the bloody hell up? The potion must be made by the person who created the Horcruxes," Draco said in a snip.

"Harry didn't make them," Hermione answered.

"No, but it's the closest we have. That's why I said I 'think' I've found a way; otherwise, I would have said I know how to destroy them." Draco turned to Harry. "You must make it and you must use your blood. No one else can do this. Hopefully…"

"It'll work." The certainty in Harry's voice rang through the room. 

"I'm glad you think so. I'll need some for the wand," Draco continued.

"The next new moon is on the 28th of March." Hermione huffed when she saw three pairs of eyes looking at her like she was from a different planet. "I'm helping the twins make the Wolfsbane for Lupin. I need to know these things. Anyway, it won't leave us much time to get all the ingredients. If we can't find them, we'll have to wait until the 26th of April to start."

Harry shrugged. "For the past six years, we've fought Voldemort and his Death Eaters at the end of May, beginning of June and we've won. Why mess with tradition? Besides, we can turn this into Malfoy's birthday present."

Draco's head whipped in Harry's direction. "How do you know?"

"I pay attention, too. Apparition classes, remember?"

"Of course. However, I'll be happy with an early present if you can find those ingredients. I'll wait for you for the wand… oh, Potter, about my father."

"It's been taken care of. You just need to let me know when."

Draco nodded again. "As soon as I know. Good evening."

They watched him Disapparate. Ron was the first to break the silence. "Well, that was a first. Not even an insult. Are you sure that's Malfoy?"

Harry nodded. "I told you he needs our help." He wondered who else was helping Malfoy. That potion hadn't come out of nowhere, but he was willing to let it go if it meant destroying the Horcruxes.

"I must start on this," Hermione said, going through the list of ingredients once again. "It won't be easy to get these things and we have less than two week."

Ron kissed her cheek. "Don't worry, Hermione. Like Harry said, it can wait until next month. We need to do this right rather than fast."

She sighed and looked up. "You're right, I know you are, but I want this over."

"We all do; we all do." Ron looked over at his best friend and they exchanged a look of understanding. Harry smiled, but there was no feeling behind it. He wasn't sure if he wanted to get it over. Another month of life might not make a difference, but he would take what he could get.

* * *

They didn't find the ingredients by the end of March. Harry hadn't decided if that was a good thing or a bad one, but he didn't have too much time to worry, since Hermione was forever sending them to different places to locate some of the rarest ingredients, and when she wasn't, she was drilling him about how to make the potion.

In the midst of their preparations, they received a letter with the date of the attack: Easter Sunday, twelfth of April. The Order was warned. McGonagall spoke personally with the Minister, who guaranteed that there would be Aurors present. Tonks would be one of them. She was responsible for getting Lucius Malfoy out of there the moment the attack started, leaving both the Ministry and the Death Eaters unaware of his whereabouts, while he would be safely held at Hogwarts.

The attack started at sundown, and it lasted only minutes. The Death Eaters were heavily outnumbered and they had lost the element of surprise. When they recognised that they could not prevail, they Disapparated away, or tried to. Most were caught by the Anti-Apparition Jinx. Some were smart enough to run outside and Apparate from there.

To celebrate the astounding victory, Arthur suggested an impromptu party. Soon after that, the Burrow was filled with people, food, alcohol and general chaos. It was in the middle of the party that Harry saw Malfoy's owl.

He took some food and walked out. "What is it?" he asked, worried. It was too soon after the attack to be any good. He fed the bird without even looking at it, his attention to the parchment. He unrolled it with one hand, and stared at it.

 _Need you_.

He turned the parchment, but nothing. No matter how much he looked, there were only those words, written in a shaky manner, almost illegible, very different from Malfoy's precise handwriting. Harry looked back at the house; he could see Ron and Hermione standing a little too close, touching and talking. He didn't want to bother them, besides Malfoy wouldn't like it for them to be present. Just like that, the decision was made, and Harry Apparated to the only place he and Malfoy had met.

He traipsed into the drawing room, looking around for any danger, but his eyes fell on the couch and Draco's limp form. "Malfoy, Malfoy, are you all right?" He got closer and saw the cuts on Malfoy's body. His robe was ripped in different places, the black fabric darker and coarser with the dried blood. He studied the wound, they were random, nothing like the _Sectumsempra_ spell. "What happened?"

"He wasn't happy."

"You weren't even there," Harry said affronted.

"No…" Draco's voice cracked. "Not many of those came back… had to punish the rest. The cuts… I tried to stop the bleeding, but… do you know how to heal them?"

"They aren't-"

Draco shook his head and winced. "Never seen this spell. It's like… like a whip hitting you, only with magic. Can you?"

"Heal them? I think so," Harry said. "I watched Snape when-" When I almost killed you, he was about to say, but instead he took his wand out. He traced each cut, murmuring the spell over and over, until he healed all of them. "How do you feel?"

"Like a dragon landed on my head after using me for target practice…. He was rather creative tonight. He finally has understood that he can't use the _Cruciatus_ for too long without damaging his followers. So now, he's expanding his repertoire."

Harry studied Draco for a moment. "You know there is a bed upstairs. It's dusty, but it's better than staying on the couch. I can levitate you there."

"I can walk." Draco sat up, trying to prove that he was fine, but he squeezed his eyes shut until the wave of pain subsided. He reopened them and looked defiantly at Harry. "I can walk."

"So you said. I'll Apparate us upstairs." Harry stretched his hand. There was a moment, when they looked at each other, and he expected some sort of reply from the Slytherin, but Draco stood up and moved close.

"Don't splinch me."

Harry laughed. "Don't worry. I'm pretty good at this." He wrapped his arms around the blonde. There was no reason for being so close, standing toe to toe, looking straight into each other's eyes, but he found that he rather liked it. 

With his wand still in his hand, he Apparated them both to the second floor. Draco was quicker and cast a _Lux_ spell. The room was a mess. The curtains were half ripped over the boarded windows. The canopy over the bed had more holes than fabric. "I told you it was dusty," Harry said apologetic.

"Not your fault."

Harry blinked. Had Draco just passed up the opportunity to insult him and his choices? He had to be sicker than he was letting on. "Here, let me." He cast a cleaning spell, then another, and then repeated both of them until the bed was somewhat decent. "You can rest here."

Draco nodded. "I wasn't planning on going back anyway. I couldn't have explained…." He waved his hand over the healing cuts. 

"Why didn't Snape help? Wasn't he supposed to protect you?" Harry asked, the venom strong in his voice.

"He wasn't there," Draco said curtly. He walked to the bed, and turned his head to glare at Harry when he felt a hand under his elbow, supporting him. "I can walk."

Harry smiled. "Do we need to start that again?" He didn't let go until Draco was lying in bed. He lit his own wand, when Draco put his away. Harry walked around, and lay down next to Draco.

"What do you think you're doing, Potter?" Draco asked, his eyes widening in surprise.

"I'm not leaving, so you can stop the outraged outburst. I've never cast this spell before, and I want to make sure you're really all right. So go to sleep, rest, and tomorrow you can write this off as a bad nightmare," Harry said. 

"I ought to kick you out," Draco said.

"Of course." Harry rolled to his side, and watched Draco for a few moments. "You really are a prick."

Draco laughed. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Harry answered, but he couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face. "Go to sleep."

"Under duress…." Draco closed his eyes. "Good night, Potter." In the dark, he didn't see Harry's grin.

* * *

There were some people who could open their eyes and just wake up. Harry used to be like that, when lingering meant angering uncle Vernon, but six years at Hogwarts had changed that, and he enjoyed those moments when Morpheus slowly walked away bringing about a new day.

He sighed happily as the warmth of another body- Another body? Harry's eyes snapped open to find himself face to face with a sleeping Draco Malfoy, his warm breath caressing Harry's lips like a gentle kiss. That wasn't helping with his morning hard on. It was a natural morning reaction, he told himself, because he wasn't gay. No matter how many times he had joked with Seamus, he'd never found another bloke attractive. 

Draco shifted, and his own erection pressed against Harry's hips. He moaned in his sleep, and then began rocking his hips, humping Harry, who was suddenly turning as red as Ron's hair. Ron. Ginny's brother. Even that didn't help with his hard on. "Malfoy… mmm, Malfoy… Draco, wake up," he said, shaking him.

"Severus… I was dreaming," he murmured.

Harry made a face. "I'm not Snape. Malfoy, open your eyes."

Harry's words or maybe his voice reached Malfoy, who blinked the sleep away. "Did you call me Draco?" 

"You were just-" Harry could feel the heat rising in his body, settling in his face.

"I was just?" Draco shifted and his crotch pressed against Harry, who let out a strangled groan. "Oh, that? Relax, Potter. It's natural."

"Well, I've never-"

Draco smirked. "You've never had a morning erection? You've never got off with another bloke? You've never had another person get you off?" he asked as his hand moved toward Harry's erection.

Harry swatted Draco's hand away. "Why are you doing this?" he asked angrily.

Draco frowned, and his hand stilled. He propped himself on his elbow and stared at Harry. "What do you think I'm doing? I'm hard; you aren't. You don't need research to draw the obvious conclusion. You… you really haven't… with anyone…." It wasn't a question, but the words had a sense of hesitation.

"Why? Have you?" Harry shook his head. "I'm sure Parkinson would love to know that."

Draco sat up, and glared. "One, she dumped me. It seems that being a wanted fugitive cramps her social life. Two, she knew about it. Three, it means nothing: two blokes giving each other a hand, quite literally at times. I was _not_ doing anything wrong, not that your bourgeois little mind could ever comprehend that, so why don't you go back to your sweet girl friend and see if she'll help you out?"

Harry looked up at the ceiling, focusing on a dirty spot. "I broke up with her. It seems that being close the Chosen One shortens one's life."

"I'm hoping that being close to him lengthens it." Draco lay back down on his side. His fingers went to the button of Harry's denims. "Stop being such a stuck up prick."

Harry snorted. "Look who's talking." However, he didn't stop Draco.

"I'm not the one getting his knickers in a twist over something that feels so good." Draco unzipped the denims and pushed the lapels open, Harry's unreasonably baggy trousers made it easy for him to slip a hand under the flimsy boxers, and his fingers closed on the other boy's erection. 

"I've never-"

"Shhh, stop thinking so hard," Draco whispered, his lips brushing against Harry's neck. His fingers began to move, cautiously at first, touching and twisting, seeing what Harry liked. He traced the ridge with his thumb, and Harry arched off the mattress, his cock thrusting into Draco's fist. "You like that, I see," he said amused. 

"Talk too much…oh…" Harry started panting. Nothing had ever felt so good, and he didn't think he could ever think again. 

"I like to talk during sex."

"Always."

Draco let out a throaty laugh. "True, but usually I couldn't say how gorgeous you look so flushed, how hard your cock is, how big… never thought we'd been doing this." He rested his forehead against Harry's temple. He rocked harder, his hips moving in time with his hand. "I loved watching you lose control, but I never thought… fuck, this is good."

Harry nodded and moaned. That would have to suffice, because words escaped him. This felt more intense than when he jerked off; he didn't know why. It was still a hand. They weren't kissing or even touching, and why weren't they? He turned his head, and brushed his lips against Draco's. "Oh God… oh…. Merlin…." Just like that he was coming, wetting his boxers and Draco's hand. Only moments later he saw Draco close his eyes, and then warm come seeped through Draco's robe and his denims. 

They lay there, watching each other. "Draco…."

"Don't, Potter. It doesn't mean anything, okay?" Draco took his wand, and cleaned them with a spell.

Harry grabbed his wrist. "It might not mean anything to you, but you are the first person to touch me, and you might be the last considering-"

Draco cut him off. "You won't die. You wouldn't give me the satisfaction."

Harry smiled for a moment, but it was short lived. "Maybe, maybe not, regardless, it means something to me, _Draco_. I'm not asking for anything, I'm just saying… thank you."

Draco let himself fall onto the mattress, lying shoulder to shoulder with Harry, staring up as well. "You expect too much from people."

Harry snorted. "You expect me to save you, keep you out of Azkaban, protect your family and fortune. Do you really think _I_ expect too much?"

"Yes," Draco said softly. "You can do all those things."

"And you can be human. I know; I've seen it despite how well you've tried to hide. You can fool everyone else, but not me." He turned his head, and grinned. "Ron says I'm obsessed with you, so I would know everything there is to know about you."

"Weasley might be right this once, not that I'll ever tell him." Draco leaned closer and kissed Harry gently. "I have to go."

"I'll see you soon, yes?" Harry asked hopeful.

"I can't stay the night."

Harry shrugged. "We can talk in the evenings."

Draco sniggered. "Talk? I never heard sex being called that." He sat up and gripped his wand. "Goodbye… Harry." This time he saw Harry's smile as he Disapparated away.

* * *

Harry and Draco continued to meet at the Shrieking Shack. Their meetings became more and more frequent. They wouldn't even send messages anymore, but simply Apparate at the Shack when they had nothing else to do.

Harry was lying on the bed that now sported finer sheets, thanks to Draco, when he felt another body settle on top of his back. "You're late, is everything okay?"

Draco kissed Harry's neck. "Yes… no…." He rested his forehead against the back of Harry's head. "He wants to get inside Hogwarts again."

Harry tensed. "We removed the cabinets."

"He wants to make a statement. He wants us to… just go in." Draco gave him another kiss, and then rolled off. "Snape is trying to stall. We don't have enough people; the Horcruxes are still at large; the new recruits aren't ready."

Harry propped himself on his elbow, and traced Draco's lips. "We'll be ready if he decides to attack, but you'll have to be careful."

Draco smirked. "I always am." He pulled Harry's shirt. "Let's leave the discussions for when we know more."

"Do you have anything in mind?" Harry asked, teasing.

Draco pushed Harry until he was lying on his back. "You know, there are moments when robes are much more convenient. This is such a moment."

"It takes you five seconds to open them," Harry said, raising his hips so that Draco could push down his denims and pants. His cock seemed to know what was to come, because it hardened the moment Draco licked his lips. "It takes you longer to _do_ something."

"And you waste no time in blushing." Draco looked up at Harry. "It's good that I like you like this," he said before dipping his head, and licking Harry's cock. "Taste good, too."

"Draco," Harry whined.

Draco didn't answer; instead, he took Harry's cock into his mouth, worshiping it, his lips sliding over it, enjoying every moment, tasting every drop of precome that wet his tongue. Each time they were together was a little more intense than the previous encounter, a little more desperate as the danger grew nearer.

Harry had to feel the same, because he was pulling on Draco's robe, asking, ordering, begging for Draco to turn around, and Draco wanted to reply about patience and finesse, but he had neither, leaving him no choice, but to turn around, and moaning when Harry's lips closed around his leaking head.

Draco remembered Pansy's naïve romance stories where sex was filled by words and long sighs. The truth was very different, a lot messier and less romantic. He couldn't decide if he should go down on Harry or push back to drive his cock into Harry's mouth, and in his indecision Harry's cock popped free, and somehow Draco's cheek got wet with saliva and precome, and Harry was making those noises that warned Draco that if he pushed any further, Harry would gag. 

It was so terribly unromantic, but they were both young and horny, and Draco sucked a little hard and a little faster, and the how and why didn't matter anymore, because Harry was coming into his mouth, and he tasted _so good_ , and Draco couldn't remember why he was thinking about Pansy anymore. In fact he couldn't remember anything as his orgasm travelled through him, leaving him breathless.

After a moment, Draco moved, lying down next to Harry. They never cuddled or talked. Instead they lay there, watching a dirty ceiling, trying to regain control of their breathing.

Harry pulled up his denims and sat up. "I have to go."

"One of us is always saying that," Draco replied.

Harry smiled. "The potion needs me. Almost done, Draco. Another week and it's over. One way or another, it's the end."

Draco sat up and kissed Harry's shoulder. That was new. They didn't usually kiss, and they never kissed after sex. "Another week, and you'll kill the bastard, and we'll spend the night celebrating."

Harry leaned his head against Draco's. "You're right."

"I'm always right." Draco kissed him gently. "Go save the world, Harry."

"Let's try finishing a potion first. Goodbye, Draco." Harry held him tight for a moment, and then Disapparated.

* * *

The potion was indeed ready in a week. The locket and the hourglass were submerged by the bubbling liquid that rendered them innocuous. Harry wasn't sure, but Hermione checked and rechecked, and finally Harry had to accept that it had worked.

The next part was trickier. Harry delivered Draco part of the potion, and then worked out a plan. Draco would destroy the wand on the 29th of May. When he was done, he would owl Harry, who would get the Order ready for the final attack at Voldemort's hideout. Draco had snorted, saying that that wasn't a plan, but usual Gryffindor recklessness, but those plans had worked for Harry in the past, and he wasn't about to change things.

On the fateful day, the entire order was present at Grimmauld Place, waiting for the owl. The library and kitchen were overcrowded, but no matter where Harry went, he seemed to find a Weasley trying to wish him well. 

"Mr. Potter, a word," McGonagall said, taking him out of Molly's arms. 

"Oh, yes, I'll leave you two alone," Molly said, before leaving.

"She is very fond of you," she said after Molly had left.

"I know. She's hugged me about ten times already," Harry said with a grin.

"Restraint isn't something the Weasleys like to practice," McGonagall said, her lips thinning into a pale smile. "There really is something we need to discuss. You asked me about the Headmaster's last year, and I haven't been able to discover much, but in the past week objects of his have began to appear."

A week, since all the Horcruxes save one had been destroyed. The Headmaster had probably found a way to charm them as to tie their reappearance. "Was he really dying?"

McGonagall looked at him. "How did you know?"

"I didn't, not until Draco Malfoy told me. He's the one who's been helping me, the one informing me of the attacks, the one providing me with a very rare and complex potion needed to destroy Voldemort. I promised him that in exchange the Order would keep him safe and help him clear his name."

"I'll find a way to convince the Ministry. We don't abandon our allies," she answered without even thinking. It's what Albus would have done. 

"I was counting on that, but there's more… that potion, there is no way he could have come up with that by himself. The things he's helping me with? Only the Headmaster knew about them. He couldn't know about them, but he did." Harry took a deep breath. "I think Snape is helping him, just like Snape was keeping the Headmaster alive. I know there is something we don't know, and we can't let the Ministry go after Snape until we find out the truth."

McGonagall smiled. "I thought you hated Severus."

"But the Headmaster trusted him, and I _know_ there is something we haven't learnt, and… and…."

"And you trust your gut instinct. I think we've established that." She nodded. "I never could understand why Severus did what he did. It's time to find out."

"I agree, and then we can give him to Scrimgeour if my instinct is wrong," Harry said, without keeping the spite and resentment out of his voice. There might have been a reason, but he would never forgive Snape, and he certainly would never like him. However, he'd be fair, or he would be exactly like Voldemort. "If you'll excuse me, Headmistress, there are a few things I still need to do."

"Of course, Mr. Potter, and… good luck, today," she added.

"Thank you." He left her side, searching for the other people he needed. The first one he found was Remus. 

"Molly finally left you alone," Remus said with an amused smile on his face.

"I don't know for how long, and I need to speak with you. In private. Can you wait for me in the drawing room?" he asked, while looking around the library for Hermione. "I'll be there in a moment."

"Of course, but you should be quick before another Weasley kidnaps you."

Harry laughed, but he knew that it wasn't farfetched. He squeezed Remus's arm before walking away in search of her friend. He spotted Hermione talking to Ginny. Harry nodded at her to follow him, before slipping out of the library.

Hermione entered the drawing room only minutes later. She looked around and frowned when she saw Remus sitting in one of the armchairs. "Is everything all right?"

Remus smiled gently. "I'm sure Harry will tell us soon enough."

"Nothing is wrong, but I need you two to help me," Harry said.

"Oh Harry, you know we'll be there fighting with you," Hermione said.

"See… that's the thing. I don't want you to be. No, wait, before you start, I need both of you do something else. Snape and Malfoy, they need to be taken out of that battlefield before it starts." Harry turned to Remus. "You are the one who can best recognise Snape and drag him here without his cooperation. I also know I can trust you to keep him safe."

"Harry, are you sure?" Remus asked.

"Trust me on this, Remus."

"All right, but-"

"I'll explain right after. Hermione, you have to do the same with Draco. Take him to Grimmauld Place. He'll complain, but tell him it's part of the agreement we have." He handed her a piece of paper. "Show him this, and you'll be able to bring him into the house."

"Harry… I should be there."

"I know, but I'm trusting _you_ with him. I don't trust anyone else. If something happens to me-"

"Don't say that," Hermione said.

Harry raised a hand. "If it does, you have to let everyone know that he's been helping us all along. McGonagall knows too, but I know you can keep him safe. I promised him."

She nodded. "I'll take care of him until you come back."

Harry smiled. "Thank you." He nodded toward the owl outside the glass. "I think it's time."

Hermione ran to him and hugged him tight. "You'd better get back safely or I'll… I'll find a way to yell at you."

Harry laughed. "Can I at least read the message before you start with the warning and the threats?"

"Well, if you must." She stepped back, and let him go to the window. There was nothing else that she could say, though. They all knew that one simple owl would mean the end of a war that had started two decades prior.

* * *

Draco moved away from Hermione the moment they arrived at Grimmauld Place. He shouldn't be here; he ought to be near Harry making sure that he did what he was supposed to. He certainly shouldn't have had to endure Granger's arms around him. He shivered at the thought.

"I know the house looks bad," Hermione said misreading his reaction, "but it was worse." She opened the door and motioned for Draco to go in. She followed him inside and closed the door. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

Draco turned around and stared at her. "Right now, our entire future is being decided, and you want to make tea, are you daft?"

Hermione put a hand on her hip and glared at the boy. "My boyfriend and my best friend are currently risking their lives; I've always been right next to them, and that's where I should be now, but Harry wants me to baby sit you, so don't you dare talk to me like that," she finished walking away.

"Fine. It's probably best if we don't talk," Draco muttered. He followed her past blackened portraits and troll legged umbrella stands, and finally they entered what looked like a drawing room. He froze when he saw who else was in there. "Severus? Why are you here?"

"Not because I want. Lupin seems to think that he can only control me if he ties me up. Be a good boy and free me."

Draco didn't even think, so used he was to obeying Severus. He took out his wand, but Remus stopped in front of him. "Move away." _Beast_ , he mentally added.

"The only way to ensure that he doesn't leave is to have him magically bound," Remus said.

"Why should he stay here? Merlin knows I don't want to be here." _With a Mudblood and a werewolf_ , but again, he didn't say that aloud.

"Harry wants him here," Remus continued politely. "That's all we know. If you have more questions, you will have to ask him."

Draco hesitated. He didn't know what Harry was planning, but everything, his entire future was based on trusting one person. He sighed and lowered his wand. He stepped around Remus and sat on the couch next to Severus. "Please, you have to trust him."

"Potter is an idiot," Severus snapped back.

"Yes, but he's an incredibly honourable one," Draco replied.

"He'll get himself killed, the imbecile. Seventeen years I worked to defeat the Dark Lord, and now Potter decides to play the martyr," Severus said, anger fuelling each word, his tone getting louder and louder. "I won't let a fame seeking Gryffindor with no good sense destroy what I've done."

"You have no choice," Draco said softly. "We both knew it would come to this."

"I was planning to be _there_ , you dunderhead. I never planned on sending that… that no brain, immature, irresponsible, out of control, asinine dimwit out there by himself."

"Did you plan to kill him?" Hermione asked affronted.

"No, you slow witted girl; I planned to keep him alive." He rolled his eyes. "Gryffindors, no common sense the lot of them."

Draco chuckled. "What else did you expect? However, there must be a reason Harry wants you here."

"He wants to protect Severus, although he hasn't said why," Remus said. 

Draco looked from the werewolf to Severus. "He suspects, has been for a while. He asked so many questions about the potion… please promise me to stay, and I'll untie you."

"Fine, but-" Severus doubled over in pain, just as Draco let go of his wand and gripped his arm. A burning sensation erupted where the mark was, spiking through their bodies, and then….

"It's over; he's dead," Draco said, in a whisper. "Harry did it."

* * *

Harry blocked the killing curse with a shielding charm, and the curse rebounded, hitting Voldemort. This time there was no reprieve, no hidden soul to protect him. In the midst of a green light, Voldemort died forever.

After that, the world seemed to move quicker around Harry. All the Death Eaters stopped at once, their wands abandoned in favour of protecting their arms. Some fell onto the ground. Some slumped against the wall. No one fought anymore.

It spurred the members of the Order into action. A magical net was cast around them, and an Anti-Apparition Jinx was placed. Tonks personally went to Auror headquarters and returned with reinforcement. 

Harry found himself being hugged by a very satisfied Minister of Magic, and then taken in front of the Ministry where journalist of different dailies and the wireless were already gathering.

"It is my pleasure to inform the wizarding world that it is safe. You Know Who is finally dead," Scrimgeour was saying.

Harry couldn't really concentrate on the words. It was over. Voldemort was dead and he hadn't even killed him. He hadn't turned into a bloody killer. Voldemort was dead and his friends were safe. His friends? Harry blinked. Yes, that was Ron pushing through the crowd, making room for McGonagall.

"Headmistress, can I help you?" Scrimgeour asked with a strained smile.

"No, but there is something I can help you with." She opened her hand, revealing a small golden ball, a bright light emerged, and soon the face of Albus Dumbledore appeared high above her. 

"If you can see this, then it means that Harry has been successful in destroying Voldemort. I'm sure this was a long journey for such a young man, and everyone should be proud of him. 

"However, I am certain that he was not alone in his journey. There are many supporting him, but there is one person that will have done anything in his power to help him, and that person is Severus Snape.

"In the past year, professor Snape has done his best keeping me alive, knowing that my death would be imminent. However, while doing that, he was under orders to kill me if the situation necessitated it."

There was a murmur of voices rising through the crowd. Harry couldn't blame them; he still couldn't grasp the fact that Snape had had a reason for doing what he had.

"It became clear before the school year had even started that I would not survive long," the image of Dumbledore continued. "It was clearer that I could not survive even a week without the potions made for me by professor Snape. I needed to make a choice. I was disposable, while Severus's role as a spy was crucial to the survival of every wizard and witch in this country. The choice was easy, and I ordered that he kill me if it became inevitable.

"If you're viewing this, then I'm dead. I know that my death would have come at the hand of my closest friend, the person I trust the most. I hope you appreciate what a great sacrifice Severus had to make. I certainly do."

The image disappeared, and McGonagall closed her hands around it. "It starts at regular intervals," she said loud so that all could hear her. "Professor Dumbledore also left papers and records to support what this says."

"Why didn't you make this known sooner?"

McGonagall refrained from rolling her eyes. "Even if I had known about this, I wouldn't have been able to tell anyone because of Severus's critical role. Second, the evidence has appeared only after the Dar- Voldemort's death."

"Nonsense, Professor. We all know that you were friends with Snape," Scrimgeour said.

Harry finally woke up from his dream. He pushed Scrimgeour aside and took centre stage. " _I_ knew about it. Professor Dumbledore ordered me to hurt him while working to destroy Voldemort. The Headmaster was ready to sacrifice his life, and he expected us to do what we had to. Professor Snape isn't the only one who has helped. The Malfoy family has been a great source of help."

Scrimgeour turned red. "Lucius Malfoy-"

"Lucius Malfoy has been at Hogwarts since Easter. It was necessary to protect his son's role as a spy." Harry turned to Scrimgeour and smiled. "Unlike you, they risked their own lives to protect everyone. In addition, they were _not_ by Voldemort's side during the final battle. I hope that tonight, when everyone celebrates the death of Voldemort, people will remember that this was a collective task, and Snape and Malfoy were part of this effort, and now, I need to see my friends."

Harry stepped back and leaned closer to Scrimgeour. "Don't ever try to use me again to gain popularity or I'll make sure we have a new minister." With a last smile, he went toward Ron and the Headmistress. "I'll go to headquarter. Ron?"

Ron nodded. "Let's go. Hermione will kill us if we waste more time."

* * *

"Harry, Ron." Hermione ran to them and hugged them at the same time. "You're all right, aren't you? You are, right?"

Harry laughed. "Yes, we're all right."

"But you can kiss me and make it all better," Ron told her.

Hermione threw her arms around him, and kissed him soundly. "We can do a lot more than kiss."

"Please, refrain from acting upon your hormonal teenager tendencies, Miss Granger. Some of us might get sick just from watching," Snape said, and then glared at Harry. "You're still alive. I'm amazed that you can be so lucky, because it's certainly not ability or intelligence to keep you alive."

"I hate you, too," Harry answered without thinking. Snape always had a way to make him lose his temper.

"After this loving declaration, you don't mind if I go," Snape said. "Everyone here seemed intent in waiting for you before deciding."

"You can, if you'd like, but I wouldn't. Not yet. We need to make sure that Scrimgeour doesn't try to go after you, but after Dumbledore's speech I doubt it," Harry said.

"Dumbledore." Snape grabbed his shoulders, and shook him. "What are you saying, boy?"

Harry looked at Snape's hands and waited in silence until the man took the hint and released him. "Dumbledore left a recording saying that he ordered you to kill him, saying that he couldn't survive without your potions, and that it was his life versus the survival of the wizarding world. He was very convincing."

"And if that weren't enough, Harry spoke up for you, and-" Ron waved toward Draco, who'd been standing in a corner, afraid to make a move. "And Malfoy. I still can't believe you spoke in favour of Lucius Malfoy," he said with disgust.

"He's been in Azkaban for two years, he hasn't participated in any attacks. I know he would have if he had been free, but he wasn't, and…" Harry smiled at Draco. "I made a promise. The same one that professor Dumbledore had made. I have every intention to keep my word. Anyway, you're both welcome to stay here for the next few days."

"Don't worry, Potter," Draco spat out, "we won't bother you for more than a few days."

"Well, I had assumed that you wanted to go back to your house, see your parents-" Harry rolled his eyes. "You really are a prick."

"Of course I am. That hasn't changed in the past here," Draco answered, smiling.

"Yeah, I know," Harry said, smiling back.

Draco pushed himself from the wall and finally went to Harry. He reached up, and it let his arm fall, his fingers brushing against Harry's arm. "I told you, you could do it."

"I know that too." Harry brushed his fingers against Draco's and finally took hold of his lover's hand. "Come on. Let's go to my room. There's thing we need to talk about."

Draco laughed. "It's that what we do? Talk? Of course, let's go and talk."

* * *

During the next six weeks, Draco and Harry spent a lot of time in Harry's bedroom, but there was very little talking involved. The lack of discussion followed them outside the bedroom. Neither of them acknowledged that they shagged on a regular base. Draco went so far as not to touch Harry unless Harry started it, and even then it was nothing more than holding hands. 

One night, they lay in bed together. The room smelt of sex and sweat, and even charms were not enough to clean it. Draco had his head on Harry's chest, and the hair tickled Harry's nose. One of Draco's arms was wrapped around Harry's waist, tightening when Harry moved as if to remind him that in this room, he belonged to Draco Malfoy. In this room, they could be happy together. "You should live here permanently," Harry said suddenly. 

Draco raised his head, and then he sat up. "What are you on about? We're getting the mansion back in a few days, and Mother will return then. Father will be free soon after that. Why would I stay here?"

Harry propped himself up on his elbows. "If you go to the mansion, it will still be your parents' house. Your father is still the head of the family and all that rot. You'll go back to being _his_ son, doing what he wants. Here… here, you're free, and even though we don't say anything, people talk, they link us together. That ought to help with whatever you want to do in the future, even more than being a Malfoy. Besides, this house belongs to the Blacks. It's right at least one Black descendent should live here. See, plenty of reasons why you should live here."

The speech had been delivered with a quiet assurance. There had been no hesitation, no uncertain, and that was when it clicked. "Sweet Merlin and Morgana, you rehearsed that, didn't you? Worse, you didn't even come up with that. You would _never_ think of my father, or how I'd act with him. You certainly don't give a rat's arse what people say or think. In fact, you've been very vocal about people's need to stop discussing anything related to you. What have you done? Asked people for suggestions?" Draco's anger rose when he saw Harry blush. "Good God, you did, didn't you?"

Harry closed his eyes. "I might have asked Ron."

Draco stood up, and found his robe, holding it tight in front of him. "I don't know what game you're playing, Potter, but I will not be the subject of your humiliating schemes, whatever those might be."

Harry's eyes snapped open. "Humiliating schemes? You are paranoid, that's what you are. I was talking to Ron about us, about… I didn't know what to say, and he suggested that if I told you the benefits, you'd accept. I mean it's what Slytherins do, don't they? But maybe we were both wrong, and I should have asked differently."

"Ask? You haven't asked anything. You told me that I should live here because my Father doesn't like me or value me, because my name isn't as worthy as yours." Draco shook his head. "At least I know what you really think. Thanks for the suggestion, but I think I'll be going now." 

Harry scrambled out of bed, and grabbed Draco's robe, stopping him from wearing it. "No, that's not… I didn't mean it like that. What I meant is… would you move in with me? Not just the house, but here, with me."

"Why? So that I'm free from my parents?" Draco said with scorn. "Weasley really is shit at strategy." He let go of the robe, and stared at Harry. "Tell me, why do _you_ want me here?"

"Because… because you've been part of my life since I was eleven, and I can't imagine not having you around; because I don't want to pretend anymore. We've been together for months. Just sex my arse. This isn't necessary or convenient anymore. The war has ended, and you're free. You're a hero; you could have had anyone, but you're still here, and I… I'm not interested in anyone else. I want you here, because I want to touch you and kiss you when we are outside this room. Because I want you, that's why."

Draco carded Harry's hair, and pulled him closer, their lips smashing together. The kiss was brutal, just like some of their fights, a fight for power, just like their relationship, but above all it was filled with emotion, just like everything they did. When Draco pulled away, he rested his forehead against Harry. "Next time, don't listen to Weasley and just ask me what you want, okay?"

Harry nodded. "Does this mean you're moving in?"

"It means that I'm Draco Malfoy and I'm entitled to what I want, and I want to be here with you."

"You're a right pain in the arse; that's what you are," Harry answered with a grin. 

"If you think I am, wait until my father learns that we're living together." Draco smirked. "After all, this is the Black house, it wouldn't do not to have a feud or two."

Harry groaned. "Remind me again why I'm involved with a Malfoy."

Draco pressed the heel of his hand against Harry's crotch. "Let's go to bed, and I'll remind you. Again."

* * *

Fairy tales end with 'Happily Ever After', but their story never did. They have continued to banter and insult each other through the years, driving friends mad with their antics, leaving everyone confused as to why they'd still be together. If you have any doubts, you should ask Hermione. She'd tell you that it's inexplicable and illogical, she should know, she's read every book about love and fairy tales for an explanation.

Draco and Harry, on the other hand, don't care. A hundred years later, they are still together. It's not 'Happily Ever After'; it's life, but it's a happy life.


End file.
